Drabble Watari x JPG
by Neko-Tomo
Summary: Une belle promenade dans le square de Wammy House par le styliste Jean Paul Gautier soudainement perturbée par un individu fort sentimental...


**Avant tout :** Ne vous étonnez pas si cette histoire vous choque mais je l'ai écrite juste pour délirer, ce qui d'ailleurs n'a pas été désapprouvé si je peux me le permettre. C'est l'histoire d'un personnage tiré du manga de DeathNote avec un autre personnage existant dans la vie réelle. Ceci est juste de l'humour avec un mélange de Real Life et de Manga Life xD

**Disclaimer **Les personnages utilisés viennent de DeathNote, le manga de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba. L'autre personnage n'est non plus pas de mon invention personnelle

**Warnings :** Si vous n'aimez pas le Strange-Old People Yaoi, passez votre chemin !

**  
**

C'était un après-midi de mars, un dimanche, là où les arbres commençaient leur ascension vers la beauté. Quelques fleurs étaient apparues près des buissons et sur l'herbe verte et scintillante grâce à la pluie récemment tombée. Les oiseaux chantaient sur les branches, annonçant l'arrivée du printemps.

Cet après midi, dans le square de Wammy House, Jean Paul Gautier profita pleinement de cette journée en se baladant sur le petit chemin, éclairé par les rayons de soleil qui éloignaient les nuages. Le ciel, peu à peu se dégageait laissant apparaître son magnifique bleu azur. Le jeune blond écoutait le silence de la nature, émerveillé par toute cette beauté, lorsqu'il entendu un bruit qui vient casser sa plénitude. C'était une sorte de « Yuhyuh » qui se faufilait entre quelques chants d'hirondelles. Il n'y fit point attention, jusqu'au moment où le son retentit une troisième fois. Il se retourna brusquement et scruta les horizons. Personne. D'où venait ce bruit si étrange qui brisait son calme rêve de nature ? Soudain le buisson qui se trouvait en face de lui se secoua tel un trampoline. Amusée par cet étrange mouvement, il cru que c'était un petit animal et sortit de sa veste Chanel un petit morceau du sandwich d'hier qu'il n'avait pas fini pour le proposer à l'animal encore inconnu. Il tenta de le faire sortir de sa cachette mais sans succès. Il n'insista pas plus longtemps et se recula doucement, toujours le croûton de sandwich entamé en main.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le ranger dans sa poche que tout à coup … WATARI surgit du buisson en direction de Jean Paul Gautier, des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux poings sur sa bouche telle une groupie, et en s'écriant :

- Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipéééééééééé !

Mais qu'est-ce… ?

Jean Paul Gautier surpris par cette apparition vieillesque reculant brusquement.

- Jiiiiiiiiiipééééééééé !!!!!! Oooohhhh Monsieur JP ! Yuhuuuuuuh ! Un autograaaaaaphe s'il vous plaiiiiiit !

- Oh ! Un Fan ! Mais biensûr petit !

- Aaaaaawwwwww Monsieur JP vous êtes tellement géniaaaaal !

Les yeux de Watari étaient rivés sur le visage impressionnant de son idole qui cherchait un morceau de papier et un stylo pour satisfaire les besoins de son fan

- Ne vous embêtez pas monsieur JP, j'avais tout préparé !

- Oh, merci bien mon bonhomme !

Pendant que Watari s'évanouissait à l'entente du petit nom affectueux donné par son Dieu, Jean Paul Gautier observa le stylo de son admirateur. C'était un petit stylo rose fuchsia avec des fleurs rouges, accompagnée d'une petit carnet de feuille teintée de rose clair illustrés par des autocollants de lui-même. Dessus on pouvait lire « ICI ! Là ! Autographe de JP-Chou ! »

- Il est ravissant ton carnet dis moi, tu as très bon goût !

- OH … MY GOOOOOD JP a dit que j'avais bon goût … KYyyaaaa !

- Quel est ton petit nom dis moi ?

- C'est … C'est … C'est Wataririiiiiiii !

Des petits cœurs vint alors se loger à la place des yeux de Watari qui trépignait et tortillait ses cheveux en souriant niaisement.

- Tiens !

Dit le jeune Gautier usant de son sourire d' « enfer » pour faire craquer son adorateur et en lui tendant le petit carnet rosé.

- J'ai même ajouté … une petite fleur sur le coté … c'est cadeau pour toi !

Le clin d'œil de celui-ci ne manqua pas de faire tomber Watari dans les pommes.

- Haaaaan ! MIrci M'sieur Jipééééé ! Quand j'raconterai ça à Roger, il va devenir vert pomme-kaki-émeraude !

Et Watari repartit sur le chemin inverse de Jean Paul Gautier bondissant tel un cosmonaute qui fait des petits bonds sur la Lune.

Jean Paul Gautier reprit sa promenade. Mais celle-ci fut interrompue par une rencontre. Cette nouvelle personne était vétu une chemise blanche qui était bien trop grande pour lui, un pantalon large et de simples chaussures. Cet individu avait les cheveux blanc tel un albinos et tenait la main à une espèce de blond gothique qui mâchouillait une barre de chocolat. Notre cher Gautier ne se fit pas prier et couru à une vitesse phénoménale vers le couple. Il usa de son postérieur et de ses hanches pour bousculer violement le jeune blond dans les fougères.

- Bonjour jeune blanc ! Moi c'est Jean Paul, Jean Paul Gautier … Oui le célèbre styliste …

Celui-ci avait sortit des lunettes de soleil et une lime à ongle. Mais le jeune albinos ne fut pas du tout impressionné par les charmes du tentateur Gautier. Il le regarda avec un air si vide qu'on pouvait voir l'autre coté du chemin à travers sa tête. Jean Paul Gautier se ressaisit et s'écria :

-Quel beau temps n'est ce pas ? J'étais justement entrain de me balader dans ce magnifique square, j'écoutais les oiseaux chanter… Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Ca te dirait de continuer la promenade avec moi ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment charmant …

Voyant que Near, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs restait impassible à ses flateries, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il commença par lui tripoter une mèche de cheveux …

- Tes cheveux sont si beaux … Tu sais que j'adore les cheveux blancs …

- HEYYY HEYY HEYY ! Moi aussi j'ai les cheveux blaaancs M'sieur JP !!

Hurla Watari qui se jetait sur Jean Paul en sortant d'une touffe d'herbe haute où il était depuis 5 bonnes minutes croyant qu'il était fort bien caché alors que la moitié de sa jupe et de ses cheveux dépassait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Va-t'en ! Tu ne vois pas que tu contraries mes plans de séductions, là ?

- Oh Pardon, pardon Monsieur JP, promis je ne ferai plus de bruit et je ne vous embêterai plus !

Le vieux blanc resta tel une statue à coté de son idole, les yeux toujours en forme d'étoiles, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de perplexité de la part de la Star.

- Euh … Watariri …

Soudain Mello, le jeune blond qui accompagnait surgit des buissons, de nouveau conscient et d'une rage intense. Il sortit de sa poche un produit de vaisselle que Near lui avait demandé d'acheter lorsqu'il était parti au super marché car ... il n'y en avait plus ! Il projeta le liquide vert fluo dans les yeux de Jean Paul Gautier, prit son promis par la main et partit avec celui-ci fuyant la star séductrice.

Watari, en étant de choc de voir son beau Gautier prit des initiatives pour le sauver, couru chercher un seau d'eau et le versa sur sa tête. Malheur ! Ca mousse ! Les yeux de JP devirent mousseux et il criait encore plus. Watari, qui avait trop regardé Blanche Neige, déposa ses lèvres sur celle du styliste pour qu'il puisse guérir. Seulement ce baiser n'enleva point la mousse bulleuse du visage de son amant, Watari était si naïf. Ce dernier, désespéré du drame produit, fut pris d'une envie de suicide et se jeta du trottoir sur le chemin du square. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet après avoir fermé les yeux pendant 2 minutes 30, il prit son stylo rose fuchsia et se frappa violement avec. Dans l'agonie, il prit la main de son amour et ils agonisèrent ensemble … Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les trouve. Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas long puisque l'on pouvait distinguer la chevelure de Watari teintée par l'écran rose fuchsia de son stylo à 45 kilomètres à la ronde …


End file.
